The present disclosure relates generally to throwing hammers. In particular, throwing hammers with weight dispersing features are described herein.
Known throwing hammers are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing throwing hammers can unacceptably damage the ground upon landing after being thrown, especially when the ground is wet and/or soft. When thrown typical distances, the concentrated mass of conventional throwing hammers causes them to burrow into the ground upon landing, which creates holes and furrows. These holes and furrows are expensive to repair, represent safety hazards in the form of twisted ankles, and can render fields unusable.
In addition, conventional throwing hammers are insufficiently rugged. Athletes, especially athletes new to the sport of hammer throw, sometimes accidently throw their hammers into rigid supports, such as fences, cages, or posts, that surround the athlete for spectator safety. Substantial impact forces are involved when a throwing hammer impacts a rigid object. Conventional throwing hammers are insufficiently tough and rugged to withstand these impact forces without becoming damaged and/or degraded.
Thus, there exists a need for throwing hammers that improve upon and advance the design of known throwing hammers. Examples of new and useful throwing hammers relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.